Excuses
by angellwings
Summary: From a tumblr prompt challenge. Prompt: Lucy and Wyatt show up together at Mason industries and someone notices Lucy's wearing one of Wyatt's shirts.


It wasn't as if he had planned this.

He had not planned to have Lucy living with him for nearly 2 months.

Lucy had been staying with Wyatt while Agent Christopher tried to find an appropriate safe house. But it was taking longer than anticipated. The nearby safe houses were blown and everything else was too far away. The solution was to obtain a new property they could control and defend but finding a property that was laid out securely was proving difficult. Especially, with Wyatt's high expectations. Agent Christopher would hand him the photos of the property and he'd easily rattle off at least 5 ways Rittenhouse could get around or through. He could tell Agent Christopher was getting frustrated with him. But Lucy wasn't leaving his side unless he was completely confident in her environment.

It had nothing to do with him actually enjoying having her around. Not a thing.

It was all about her safety.

Yeah, he couldn't even convince _himself_ that was the truth. Not the entire truth anyway.

His washer kicked on and Lucy walked into the living room in leggings and a shirt she'd borrowed from him.

"You left your laundry till you were out of clothes again, didn't you?" He asked her with a grin. Not that he minded watching her walk around in one of his shirts.

"I'm not out of all my clothes, just all my actual clothes. What's left is the workout clothes I never use," she said with a laugh as she sat down next to him on the couch.

"Of course," Wyatt said with a chuckle. "So, what are we doing for dinner? More take out or should we actually attempt to cook?"

"Take out. Definitely take out," Lucy agreed as she opened an application on her phone. "Chinese, Italian, or Thai?"

He opened his mouth to answer when both their phones began to ring. They gave each other knowing looks and sighed. Emma. Carol. Rittenhouse.

"I'll let you answer," Lucy said as she stood up. "I'm gonna go get changed."

Lucy sprinted back to her room and realized that she had no other shirts to wear. She found a pair of jeans on the top of her hamper that weren't too dirty, but there were no other shirts. She slipped on the jeans and a pair of boots before grabbing her purse and heading back out into the living room where Wyatt was waiting with his keys in his hand.

He didn't notice she was still wearing his shirt as they sped off toward Mason Industries and, honestly, by the time they reached Agent Christopher she'd forgotten about it as well.

Until, the mission brief was over and they went to go find appropriate outfits for 1912. They met Jiya at the Wardrobe and she quirked a brow at Wyatt and Lucy with a smirk. "Um, isn't that Wyatt's shirt?"

Rufus furrowed his brow and then he looked at the duo with a critical gaze. "That is definitely a man's shirt. Buttons are on the wrong side and the cut is loose."

The other three paused with curious glances before turning to look at him.

"What? As many wardrobe changes as we've had since this insanity started I was bound to learn a few things," Rufus said with a bashful look and a shrug.

"We're drifting from the initial point," Jiya said with an amused grin. "Lucy is wearing Wyatt's shirt."

"I—It's nothing," Lucy said quickly. "Just, you know, laundry day."

"Right, you expect us to believe, that after living together for two months, nothing has happened between you two?" Jiya asked. "I mean there's obviously chemistry and you hug like you never want to let go. Something has to have happened."

Rufus gave Jiya and stern look and shook his head as if to tell her to stop asking so many questions.

Lucy and Wyatt exchanged awkward glances and bashful smiles for a long quiet moment before Jiya gave them a genuinely surprised look.

"Seriously?" Jiya asked. "Nothing? Wow."

"Hey," Wyatt said in a defensive tone. "Rufus chickened out of telling you how he really feels after every mission until _you_ kissed him."

"Yeah, but…he's _Rufus_ ," Jiya said with a shake of her head.

"I feel like I should be offended by that," Rufus said with a slow thoughtful nod before Jiya turned and placed a lingering kiss on his cheek.

"Wait," Lucy said suddenly as she turned a curious look on Wyatt. "Are you saying you've been chickening out of something too? Cause the way you set that up it certainly sounds like—"

"No, no, that's not what I—" He cut his sentence short at the look Lucy was giving him. She wasn't buying any of it. He could see it in her eyes. "It's less chickening out and more giving myself excuses not to say anything."

"Well," Lucy said as she stepped into his space with a satisfied grin. "After this mission, no more excuses. Okay? We'll talk."

He nodded and then smirked at her. He was very tempted to close the distance between them and kiss her at the sight of that grin. But he didn't. He simply replied, "Yes, ma'am."

She smiled brightly and then turned and walked away. Mission first. The sooner they stopped Emma, the sooner they could make it back to the present.

 _And talk_.


End file.
